The Elements
by marauderslies
Summary: Calynn is a woman you shouldn't mess with. Shes fierce and loyal, brave and cunning, intelligent and ambitious. But when she is lost in the Muggle world with half of her memory gone and no where to go she is something of a mystery. Soon she is found by a past lover and her best friend. Together they work to get Calynn her memory back along with her personality.


A petite woman with long black hair stands in the middle of the room holding a candle. The first candle she is holding is a yellow candle, it smells of sand floating in the wind. With the candle she places it on the east side of the room on the floor and recites,

"Hail Guardians of the East,

I summon the powers of Air!

Windswept meadow,

Breath of life,

Fantastic torrent removing strife,

With Clarity, the power to Know,

We invoke you!"

She crouches next to the candle and tates a deep breathe of the bitten smell and stands. She then says, "By the air that is Her breath, Be with us now!" She stalks towards a red candle, picks it up, and places it towards the southern part of the room and recites,

"Hail Guardian of the South,

I summon the powers of Fire!

Blazing flame,

Crackling fire,

The quickened pulse of heart's desire,

With energy, the power of Will,

We invoke you!"

Once again she crouches next to the red burning candle and inhales the sweet scent of cinnamon and apples and stands. She says, " By the fire that is Her spirit, Be with us now!" She then prances towards a blue candle, in a daze, and picks it up, walking towards the western part of the room, places it, and recites,

"Hail the Guardian of the West,

I summon the powers of Water!

Rushing stream,

Vast, dark ocean,

Poetry of the soul in motion,

With Intuition, feeling, the power to Dare,

We invoke you!"

She crouched next to the flippant blue candle and deeply inhales the scent of the beach's salt water and stands. She repeats, "By the Waters of Her womb, Be with us now!" She then twirls her way towards the green candle, smiling benignly, picks it up, walks towards the North of the room, places it and recites,

"Hail guardians of the North,

We summon the powers of Earth!

Cave of darkness,

Standing stone,

The celebration of flesh and bone,

With Stillness, the power of silence,

We invoke you!"

She crouched next to the green candle and inhales its earthy smell and stands, she then repeats, "By the Earth that is Her body, Be with us now!"

The petite woman realizes that there is only one more candle in her circle out of place and quietly walks towards it, feeling her soul truly connect to her surroundings. She picks up the dark violet, almost black candle, along with a white piece of chalk and a blessed Athame and walks towards the center of her masterpiece. She draws a pentagram on the wooden floor and then proceeds to cut her hand with the blessed Athame and drips seven drops of her blood onto the center of it. She then places the last remaining candle on top of her blood and recites,

"As above, so below.

As within, so without.

Four stars in this place be,

Combined to call the fifth to me!

Circumference and center,

Woven together,

To make the circle complete!"

She then picks up that candle and sits in its place. She closes her eyes and imagines her breath, the feeling of the power of air in her lungs and body while examining the idea of clarity and knowing. She imagines her heart burning in the deep flames of her fire burning and the energy of her spirit rising. She imagines her brain flowing emotions in a stream of dreams and happiness. She imagines her body solid and steady in the middle of a forest breathing in the smell of nature and compassion. She imagines the energies of the four elemental powers combining and creating a dynamic force that spins, like a top on its' axis being the center of the circle.

She opens her eyes, if anyone else were in the room with her they would see the true power she holds in her rainbow dancing eyes at this very moment. She spins in a circle, clockwise, once and raises her arms. The Elements around are shining and dancing playfully with each other in harmony. She slowly brings her arms down and the lights from the candles dim until her arms are firmly at her side and the candles are now extinguished. She then recites,

"Powers of the West: Powers of Water,

Thank You for Your presence in my circle today,

For sharing you deep mysteries and intuition,

Hail and farewell, powers of the West.

Powers of the South: Powers of Fire,

Thank You for Your presence in my circle today,

For sharing your inspiration and courage,

Hail and farewell, powers of the South.

Powers of the East: Powers of Air,

Thank You for Your presence in my circle today,

For sharing your wisdom and knowledge

Hail and farewell, powers of the East.

Powers of the North: Powers of Earth,

Thank You for Your presence in our circle today,

For sharing your stability and growth,

Hail and farewell, powers of the North.

Powers of the Center: Powers of Spirit,

Thank You for Your presence in our circle today,

For sharing your ambition and arts,

Hail and farewell, powers of the Circle.

So Mote It Be"

As the energy of the circle died down, the girl felt woozy, and swayed. She leaned up against the wall and slid down it in attempt to calm herself down. She sat there, her eyes opening and closing every second, trying to keep away. Eventually she lost her energy and passed out on the floor of her attic.

A/N

Hey guys this is just the introduction to my story! It will be a Harry Potter fanfic! Don't Worry!

-Kitten


End file.
